The field of the disclosure relates generally to asset management and, more specifically, to methods and systems for use in managing part replacement associated with a manufactured product.
At least some known configuration management processes are largely manually implemented, with components being monitored by maintenance personnel and with component status being determined by physical inspection. In such processes, changes to configuration are captured when suppliers provide change notifications to the configuration manager for manual update of a configuration database, and no system intelligence may be available to identify configuration changes so sourcing and ordering decisions are based on the last known item state. Similarly, monitoring of life-limited or operation limited (e.g., flight-hour limited) parts may be a manual process of tracking installation date against scheduled maintenance removal intervals.